Dragon Revolution
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: A simple stealth mission for the Teen Dragon Rebel Squad, or TDRS goes horribly wrong. Their leader washes up on Berk, and embarks on a quest to find his friends.
1. Prologue

Dragon Revolution

Prologue

"Alright Gar. We went over this strategy at least 3 times. Its a simple stealth mission. We sail to the island in one of the ADSC'S ships, stab everyone without drawing any attention, and free the dragons as always." I said

"Yep. That's my plan," Gar said with a big grin on his face. "But please can i blow up the ship afterward?" he asked with a pleading look on his face and his hands criss-crossed.

"For the third time, no. Hunter, what's your take on the plan?" I asked

"It's good. Stay quiet and as always, stay safe." Hunter said

"Alright. Let's lock n load!" I declared loading up my assault rifle

We then sailed to the island where the dragons were being held to be tortured and killed. The course was set, and we hid in the lower deck till we reached the island.

A few minutes of sailing across the black, turbulent sea, we then reached the island of the ADSC.

We felt the ship scrape against the shore of the island.

"I guess we're here. Everyone, get your knifes ready." I whispered taking my combat knife from its sheath. Hunter and Gar did the same.

The sound of the ship scraping against the shore got the attention of a few of the ADSC'S soldiers. The searched the top deck, but nothing. They then went down to the lower deck. We kept extremely well hidden in the shadows while they patrolled the lower deck. When they were done, me, Hunter, and Gar snuck behind them, and stabbed them simultaneously.

"Good job everyone." I said

We were about to make it halfway up the island, when we were suddenly ambushed. We stepped on a pressure plate, and traps triggered with flashbangs popped up from the ground.

"GET DOWN! AMBUSH!" I said diving to the ground

We then shielded our eyes to protect our sights when the flashbangs went off. Then the ADSC threw smoke bombs, and we couldn't see much.

"TARGETS! LEFT SIDE! LEFT SIDE!" I yelled shooting down a few of them.

"SON OF A BITCH! They knew we were coming!" I yelled

We all took cover behind some tree's. We picked them off one by one, but they still had us pinned down.

"We're pinned down here! Damnit! Hunter, you take care of the right flank, I'll take the left." I said giving her one of my spare pistols

Me and Hunter split up to clear a path so we could reach the main area where the dragons were being held. I ran up the left side, and brought every ADSC soldier to their knee's. As I killed the last one, I started to run back down to where Gar was still trying to give us covering fire. He wasn't too good with any of the weapons, but he picked up a few things. Just as I was about to reach Gar, a sniper got me in the leg.

"Daaaaaahhh! Damnit!" I yelled

I immeadletly scoped him, and took him out.

"Boom! Headshot!" I said struggling to run back to cover.

"Hunter! Left flank is clear." I said

There was no response from her.

"Hunter?" I called out

Just then, the leader of the ADSC emerged with all of his soldiers. I was suddenly indulged with adrenaline and determination to kill him.

"ALVVVIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNN!" I yelled in anger charging towards him with my rifle aimed at his head.

"RPG!" Gar yelled diving out of the way

I suddenly turned, and saw the rocket coming towards me.

As I was about to be blown to bits, a black shadow flew by me, and knocked me out of the way. As the shadow knocked me away from the explosion, a necklace of mine fell off.

One of our supply containers landed in the water from the explosion. I landed on it, passed out, and floated in the water to God knows where.

"H-Hunter!" I struggled to say as I blacked out

This is how it happened. This is how our war, had become theirs.

**DRAGON REVOLUTION!**

**COMING SOON TO FANFICTION NEAR YOU MARCH 26 2013!**


	2. Chapter 1 Where the Heck am I?

Dragon Revolution

Chapter 1

Where the Heck am I?

This, is Berk. Here, life here can seem like its just same old same old each day. But every once in a while, there's something that gets our attention.

Hiccup was enjoying a decent night stroll through the plaza with Astrid, well, if you mean by a stroll, them kissing every two steps, then yeah, part of a stroll. The twins then ran up to Hiccup and Astrid. The frantic look on their faces showed that they had something to tell them.

"Hey!" Tuffnut said out of breath

"What?" Hiccup asked

"We found someone. He looks ruffed up pretty bad." Ruffnut said finishing his sentence

The twins showed them who they found. A person washed up on their beach laying facedown in the sand. The way he was dressed puzzeled them.

You could tell he was dressed for battle, but it was strange how he was dressed. He had something called body armor, weapons on all sides, a belt with spikes, a shirt with wings that had an avreveation TDRS, unusual footwear, and black jeans. The moonlight shined brightly on him. There was a bag next to him as well laying in the sand that looked torn.

"What the?" Hiccup asked puzzeled

"Who is this?" Astrid asked

"We have no idea." Ruffnut said

"Yep. Just found him here on the beach." Tuffnut said

"Is he dead?" Ruffnut randomly asked

Everyone else just glared at her

"If you care about him so much, why don't you go find out?" Tuffnut joked causing Hiccup and Astrid to laugh

"Fine! I will." Ruffnut said

She slowly approached the washed up peron on the beach. He didn't move an inch.

Ruffnut then gave the washed up person a nudge with her boot, but nothing. She could still his heart beating.

"Hey, he's alive! Help me pick him up." Ruffnut said grabbing the person's bag

Hiccup, Astrid, and Tuffnut then helped her carry the person back to the Plaza, and to the Great Hall.

When the group reached the Great Hall, they put their new arrival on a table in the middle of the hall, and they started asking questions. Ruffnut dropped the bag by him.

"So who do you think this is?" Hiccup asked curiously fasinated by the way the person was dressed

"Have no idea dude." Tuffnut said

"None whatsoever." Ruffnut said

"What does TDRS stand for?" Astrid asked

"Teenage Destruction Revolution Society?" Tuffnut asked

"Doubt it, but probobly." Hiccup said

"Look at the wing design on the TDRS too." Ruffnut said

"The wings, it almost looks like they're curved." Ruffnut continued

"Yeah." Astrid said noticing the curved look to them

They then heard the person groan, and blink his eyes slowly. He was still dazzed. He hardly made eye contact when he finally sat up.

Noticing a plate of chicken nearby, he rolled off the table nearly knocking them over and causing another one of his necklaces to slip off, ran to it, and litterally scarfed it down. It was a viking custom to eat a lot, but there was something about the way he ate that they noticed. When he was done, Ruffnut went to grab his bag, but he beat her to it. Without even saying a single word, he ran to the bag, and snatched it up. Within a few seconds, he was out of sight.

"What was that all about?" Tuffnut asked confused

"Don't know." Hiccup said picking up the necklace. It had a black guitar pick with a silver musical note. He put it in his pocket


	3. Chapter 2 A Stranger on Berk

Dragon Revolution

Chapter 2

A Stranger on Berk

After I woke up from wherever the heck I was in, I ran as fast as I could away from these strangers. I had no idea what happend, or where I was. In short terms, I was a soldier in a possible hostile enviornment, but I kept my tactis the same. Find some decent cover, recover any weapons that are avalible, that I didn't have a problem with cause I still at least had my pistol. I kept running through this villiage not knowing what was going to happen, and quickly made my way into the woods. The night was crystal clear. It struck me with aw at how every star was in plain sight. I lost my way in the woods, and climbed up a tree to get a good vantage point of where I was. The only thing I saw were the lights of the distant villiage, and the black ocean a couple hundred yards ahead of me.

"Where are they?" I asked myself

"...Where is she? I hope she's alright." I said to myself

I felt for a necklace she gave me, but it was gone.

"Crap." I said

I started to hear footsteps. I was guessing it was whoever saved me. Turns out I was right.

**HICCUP's POV**

"He went that way! Let's follow him." I said pointing in the direction he ran off to.

We then began to follow his trail, which was sort of hard since he ran off so fast.

"So who is this guy?" Tuffnut asked trying to catch his breath

"Have no idea." Astrid said

We then caught up to him, found his trail again, then started looking up in the tree's. We eventually found him.

**MY POV**

When I heard the footsteps of the group that saved my life, I slid down the tree, but I wasn't sure what to do, so I did what I thought was nessessary.

"Hault! Identify yourselves!" I said pulling my pistol on them since I was on the defensive side

Hiccup raised his arms.

"Woah woah! I'm Hiccup, this is Astrid, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut." Hiccup said introducing me

I then holstered my pistol.

"Who are you?" Hicup asked

"I'm Jesse. I'm the leader of the TDRS. I guess you can kind of see by my shirt." I said

"TDRS! Does that stand for Teenage Destruction Revolution Society?" Tuffnut asked

"Not even close." I said

"Oh...crap." Tuffnut said dissapointed

"What does it stand for then?" Hiccup asked

"Teen Dragon Rebel Squad. We fight against the ADSC." I said

"ADSC?" Hiccup asked confused

"Anti Dragon Slaying Clan." I said

"Who are they?" Hiccup asked

I felt a huge pain in my head. I had short flashbacks of the mission that went wrong, I kept thinking about my two friends that were missing.

"Ahhh." I groaned holding my head feeling like I was going to pass out again

"What's wrong? You alright?" Hiccup asked

"Yeah. I'm fine. Hey, have you seen this girl? She's 5ft, leg and shoulder holsters, brunette, similar battle armor to mine?" I asked

"Umm...no. Who is she?" Hiccup asked

"Nevermind. It's not important." I said walking back to the villiage

**Hiccup's POV**

As I watched Jesse walk back to the villiage, I was puzzeled as to who he was asking about.

"So, who was he asking about?" I asked turning back to everyone

Everyone except Ruffnut shrugged

"Are you guys stupid? Isn't it obvious? Its his girlfriend!" Ruffnut said

We all looked at each other

"OOOOOOOOOOOO" We all said


	4. Chapter 3 The Necklace of Memories

Dragon Revolution

chapter 3

The Necklace of Memories

The beach is cold and lonely when I walk out looking for any trace of life. The only sound is the crashing waves.

"Jesse! Gar! Where are you guys?"

As I'm walkng down the shoreline, I notice something shining off of the morning light. I walk closer and see that it is a silver layered cross with a blue center on a silver chain. I have seen this countless times on Jesse's neck. He could be nearby.

I run through the surrounding woods calling for him. But there is no response. After searching for hours on end, I walk back to where I found the necklace. The sun is orange on the horizon and the bay gleams in the light.

I undo the clasp and slip the chain around my neck.

"Hope you're okay."

**MY POV**

I began walking through this unknown villiage. Not knowing where my friends are, not confirming if they were KIA, MIA, or AWOL. Everything around me seemed unfamilier and I felt like I was trapped in enemy territory. I needed something that I'm familier with, something that can at least get my head straight.

Just then, I walked by this house, and I heard a distant growl. I turned to see what it was, and I saw a Night Fury come bursting out the door.

"FINALLY! SOMETHING I KNOW!" I yelled raising my hands in relief

It started growling at me even more, it had an intense look in its eyes.

On a previous mission, I remembered this bag of different treats to give the dragons that Gar gave me. Maybe there was something in the bag that could show it that I'm his friend.

I started digging through the small bag that was almost empty, I then found a fish.

"Here you go." I said holding out my hand and giving the fish to the Night Fury

He quickly ate it, then the look in his eyes litterally said "Ok, we're buds. Hey!"

Just then, after he finished the fish, I saw him spit out the rest of it. I looked at him confused for a second.

"Oh!" I said realizing what he wanted

He wanted me to eat the rest of the fish. At this point, I didn't care. I litterally slashed through it.

After I finished the fish, I started to pet him, which he liked. I then saw a saddle on him, I recodnized the design.

"I've seen this somewhere before. Something I heard about." I said to myself

I then searched for a foothold so I could climb ontop of him, he growled at first, but then I petted him some more.

"Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you. You're one of the lucky ones. I know what your kind has been through." I said in a comforting voice

With a little bit of effort, I successfully climbed ontop of the Night Fury.

"Sweet!" I said

Just then, I heard distant footsteps. The shadow then came into view, it was Hiccup.

He was surprised that I was already on his dragon.

"Oh. Hey there uh...bud." Hiccup said surprised

Hiccup was a bit surprised that I was on his dragon. He then had thought that maybe this experience would allow his new friend to be open with him.

"Maybe this guy isn't as cold hearted and closed minded as I thought." Hiccup thought to himself.

The moon stated to rise

"Hey uh...Jesse?" Hiccup asked me

"Yeah? I asked getting off of Hiccup's dragon

"How did you uh...know how to get on Toothless?

"Toothless?" I asked

"That's his name." Hiccup said

"Cool name. I kind of just showed him affection, letting him know that I wasn't going to hurt him, Toothless relaxed, and he allowed me to climb on him. Pretty neat." I said

"Hey, I'll see what my dad can do to get you a place to stay." Hiccup asked

"No. Not really." I said

"If you want, you can stay with me, but I need to talk to my dad first." Hiccup said

"Ok." I said accepting his invitation

Hiccup welcomed me in his home, there, I met his father.

"Jesse, meet my dad, Stoick the Vast. He's the cheif of our villiage." Hiccup said

"Pleasure to meet you Stoick." I said offering a handshake, Stoick took it

"Tell him who you are Jesse." Hiccup said

"I'm the leader of my group called the TDRS. We fight for them...sir." I said

"Them?" Stoick asked puzzeled

"The dragons. We fight to set them free." I said

"How do you know my son Hiccup?" Stoick asked

"He and his friends found me washed up on the beach and brought me here when they didn't know who I was. I owe him my life...sir." I said

"Who are your group fighting against?" Stoick asked

"The ADSC. Anti Dragon Slaying Clan. They have done unspeakable things to dragons, and us, the TDRS, fight for their freedom." I said

"A person who fights along side the dragons, is good with me." Stoick said

"So can he stay?" Hiccup asked

"Yes. He can stay." Stoick said

"Thanks dad." Hiccup said

Hiccup then lead me upstairs, he was hessitant, I saw a nervous look in his eyes.

"You can stay up here. I'll sleep downstairs." Hiccup said

"Thanks." I said taking off my battle vest

I heard Hiccup put something in the nearby drawer.

"What was that?" I asked

"What was what?" Hiccup asked

"What did you put in that drawer?" I asked

Hiccup hessitated at first, but then he showed me what it was. It was my necklace that Hunter gave me. It dangled from left to right in his hand.

"Give it to me!" I said trying to snatch it from his hand

Hiccup drew his hand back "No! Why do you need this?" He asked suspiciously

"She gave this to me!" I yelled

"Who's she?" Hiccup asked

"None of your buisness!" I said trying to grab the necklace, but he dodged me

"Alright, well what do you need this for?" Hiccup asked

"Nothing, give it to me, now!" I yelled back again

"Not untill you tell me anything." Hiccup said

I paused hesitantly. I looked around his house, then at the necklace. When my eyes saw the necklace, I thought of her, and the memory of her calmed me down a bit.

"She's uh...Sheeee's..." I strugled to say

"You got any words to go along with that?" Hiccup asked

"SHUT UP!" I yelled

"She's...a close friend of mine. She gave me this necklace." I said

"Uh...ok. Anything else you wanna tell me?" Hiccup asked

I exhaled

"Me, her, and some other friend of mine went on this mission together. The mission went wrong, and I don't know what happened to her." I finally said

"Oh. I had no idea. Here." Hiccup said finally giving me the necklace.

I undid the clasp, and put it around my neck. I saw the reflection of the silver eigth note in the moonlight.


	5. Chapter 4 Arrival Discussion

Dragon Revoltuion

Chapter 4

Arrival Discussion

**Hiccup's POV**

The next morning after I woke up, Jesse told me he had to go off on a search for his friends. I offered to help, but he said he could do it himself. With that being said, I decided to talk to the rest of my friends to get their take on this new arrival.

I walked into the Great Hall, which was crowded as always. I noticed the rest of my friends at a table in the back corner of the hall.

I grabbed a seat with the group.

"So what do you think of this guy that just washed up on our island?" Tuffnut asked the group

"I don't trust him." Astrid said

"Typical." Tuffnut said sidemarking while laughing to Ruffnut

That earned him a slap square across the face. His left cheek was red and started throbing.

"Yeah, for once I'd agree with Astrid, and I can't believe I just said that." Snotlout said

"Fishlegs, anything to add? What do you think of him?" Snotlout asked

"I...I don't really know." Fishlegs said

It was clear, Fishlegs didn't have much to say.

"Hiccup? What about you?" Fishlegs asked

I paused hesitantly for a second to think.

"Why don't you trust him Astrid?" Ruffnut asked

"I just don't know if he's trustworthy that's all. He could be a threat to our villiage." Astrid said trying to hide something that she obviously wasn't telling the others

I then stepped in to give my take.

"Hey, he's not as bad as you think he is." I said standing up for the new arrival

"Oh really? Come on Hiccup, what makes you say that? Huh?" Astrid asked obviously mad and getting in my face.

"Well, if you get out of my face, I could tell you." I said

"Fine." Astrid said slowly getting out of my face

I finally got a chance to say what I needed to.

"I feel bad for him." I said

"Oh geeze Hiccup, how could you POSSIBLY EVEN feel bad for the dude? He could be planning to destroy our villiage, and you just HAPPEN TO FEEL ANY SYMPATHY FOR HIM!? I thought you were the kind of person to think things through, but INSTEEEAAADDDD, you take sides with this dude who you barely know!" Astrid said

It was clear that Astrid had a lot to say, and wasn't afraid to show it, she began ranting and raving, muttering tons and tons of different phrases all smushed together that made no sense whatsoever.

"You done?" I finally asked

"Wait." Astrid said

She let out a scream of anger

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" Astrid yelled

"Ok, now I'm done." Astrid said

Everyone, except Hiccup, blankley stared at Astrid, speechless from what they just saw.

"What are you looking at?" Astrid asked grabbing a fish and eating it

"Finally. First of all, I'm not taking sides with him, I'm just saying that I-" I was about to finish my sentence, but Astrid interupted me once again.

"You what Hiccup!? WHAT!?" Astrid asked me

"He told me what he's going through. He lost his friends in a battle, and he doesn't know where they are." I said

I remembered more, but I wasn't sure if I should tell them anything else. I could sense that Astrid was about to ask me yet another question, but I beat her to th punch.

"And no Astrid, I don't have anything else to say. Now with that being said, I shall bid you, a do." I said casually walking out of the Great Hall

With my discussion about our new arrival done, I assumed that Jesse was done with his search for his friend, or friends, he didn't say if there were any others. When I walked back to my house, he wasn't there. Since I had a lot of time to kill, I figured that I'd wait for him. I layed down on the ground looking up at the crystal clear sky without a single cloud in sight, admiring in the breath taking view.

I then heard distant footsteps aproaching. I then looked up to see who it was, it was Jesse. He was alone, so I'm guessing his search didn't go well.

"Hey Jesse, how uh...how dd your search go?" I asked

I kinda felt stupid asking that question since obviuosly there was no one with him, but he didn't care that I asked.

"Not well, I didn't find nothing. Thought I'd find something, but noooppe." Jesse said dis satisfied

He griped his necklace with a black...whatever that thing was, and some kind of sliver...something. I had no idea what was on it. I've never seen it before.

"Hey, what's on that necklace? Does it represent anything?" I asked

He let go of the necklace, and showed me what it meant.

"There's a black guiar pick-" Jesse was about to continue, but I interupted

"Ohhh so that's what that black thing is." I said now knowing what it was

"Yep, and the silver part here, that's a musical note. Its an eigth note, you can tell by the short flag on it." Jesse explained

"So what does it represent?" I asked

"It represents the instruments I play." Jesse said

I didn't know much about musical instruments, but since he told me what the black part of the necklace is, I asumed it was one of his instruments.

"So you play a guitar, what else?" I asked

"The silver eigth note represents two other instruments I play. The Viola, and the Piano." He said

"The what and the P...iano?" I strugled to say

"Viola. You say it as if it was spelle a, but its an I instead of an E." He told me

"Oh. Interesting." I said

"Yeah. Its perfect...just like her." He said gripping the necklace and closing his eyes for a few seconds

I saw that he got a little emotional

"You alright?" I asked

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jesse said

"Hey, you got anything I can draw something with?" He asked

"Yeah. I got something. Come inside." I said

I lead him inside. I grabed a piece of cloth and a charcoal pencil.

"Here." I said handing him the pencil and cloth

"Thanks." Jesse said

He imediatley started drawing the same wing design on his vest, but he added a longer curve to them, and added more detailed ridges on each wing.

"Nice." Hiccup said

"Yeah. Something I'll do when I have the time." Jesse said

"She likes them." He said

"Sh-...oh." I said realizing who he meant

"Yeah." Jesse said

I noticed a tired look in his eyes

"Hey Jesse." I said

"You can call me Jess. Its short for my name." Jesse said

"Ok Jess, you look tired. You should rest." I said

"Yeah, I think I should. The search really did a number on my feet." Jess said

He walked upstairs

"Thanks." Jess said

"For what?" I asked

"For listening to me." Jess said

"You're welcome Jess." I said


	6. Chapter 5 Strategy Expert

Dragon Revolution

Chapter 5

Strategy Expert

**MY POV**

The next morning, I woke up, and I decided to go on another search, hoping to find my friends.

I put on my battle vest, and I was about to leave but Hiccup stopped me.

"Alright Hiccup, I'm heading off on another search," I said

"You want any help?" Hiccup asked

He asked me this before. Last time I said I could do it myself, but this time, I felt like I needed some help on this one.

"Sure Hiccup. You can join me." I said

"Alright. Let's get to it." Hiccup said

I walked out the door, he followed

I lead him to an area of the woods that I searched the last time. This part of the island was unknown to Hiccup.

"Soo, what exactly are we looking for?" Hiccup asked pushing some tree branches out of the way

"Tracks, hidden signals, anything that can give us a clue to her, or my other friend. Gar is his name," I explained.

Hiccup laughed a bit at the name.

"Gar?" Hiccup asked laughing. "Who's that?" He asked when he was done laughing

"Our strategy expert. He runs the plans for every mission." I said explaning

"And what are you in the group? I know you're the leader, but what else?" Hiccup asked

"I'm the weapon's expert." I said

Just then, we heard a rustle in the grass to the far north.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked

"Gar's signature move." I said with a grin, excited at seeing my eccentric buddy again.

"What?" Hiccup asked obviously confused

"He'll mostly try his best to hide, but when he does, for some reason, he always causes the grass to rustle. At least, thats what he does when he wants to be found. If we follow the sound, we should find him in no time." I said

"We'll split up. I'll go off to the left, you go right." I said

"What do we do if we get seperated?" Hiccup asked

"Here. Use this." I said handing him one of my weapons

"What's this?" Hiccup asked

"Its a flare gun. When you think we got seperated, just aim it up in the air like this," I said showing him how to use it "and squeeze that trigger, it will make a loud bang and shoot a ball of light." I sad finishing my instructions

"Alright. Seems simple enough, just aim up, and squeeze the trigger." Hiccup said

"Yep." I said

We then split up to find Gar.

I started off trapsing my way through the extremely think weeds with branches covered with what it seemed to be every two inches.

I heard another rustle.

"GAR!" I shouted

I heard another rustle

"GAR!" I shouted again cuffing my hands around my mouth

It seemed that he heard me that time. He was crawling through the grass. I saw him stand up and walk to me.

"Hey Gar." I said "Glad to see that you're not dead."

"Nah man, you can't take me down that easily." Gar said, a large grin on his face. "But the part that sucks, is that I DIDN'T GET TO BLOW ANYTHING UP!" Gar said extremely dissapointed

He had a bad habit of blowing stuff up when he could get the chance.

"Well, I almost got blown up." I said clarifying

"True." Gar said

"Come on follow me, I'll get you to the villiage on this island." I said

"There's a villiage here?" Gar asked confused

"Yeah. I made a friend. His name is Hiccup." I said

I started walking back to the villiage pushing my way through the weeds and tree's

"Well, you coming or what?" I asked turning around

Gar immeidatley started following me.

"Hiccup!" I called out

Hiccup must have heard my call. He shot the flare gun.

"Over here Jesse!" Hiccup said

I heard the sound of the flare gun, and followed it.

"I'm back Hiccup, and I found Gar." I said

"Gar, Hiccup. Hiccup, Gar." I said

Gar offered him a handshake, Hiccup took it

"So Jesse says you're the strategy expert." Hiccup said

"Yep. If one strategy I make doesn't work, I just think of another one that will work." Gar said

"Determination. I like it." Hiccup said, nodding his head.

"Let's get back to the villiage." I said

"Alright. Let's go." Hiccup said

We all walked back to the villiage. When we got back, it was busy as usual. Vikings going about their business.

Hiccup noticed that Tuffnut was nearby. He called him over.

"Hey Tuffnut! Come here. I want you to meet someone." Hiccup said

Tuffnut walked over to us

"Tuffnut, I believe you've already met Jesse. This is Gar. One of Jesse's friends. He's good with coming up with strategies for a battle." Hiccup said

"He also likes pyrotechnics." I said.

"Pyrateknics?" What's that?" he asked, confused.

"Blowing things up!" Gar piped up.

"Awesome. I thought me and my sister were the only ones that liked blowing stuff up. Sweet! Want to stay with us?" Tuffnut asked

"Sure. A new bud who likes blowin' stuff up, we'll get along great." Gar said enthuseastically

Tuffnut and Gar then walked away.

"Well, that's one down." I said

"One to go." Hiccup said finishing my thought

"Yep. It's been a long day. We all need some rest." I said

"Yeah." Hiccup said

Hiccup led me back to his place, I headed upstairs to get some sleep.

I flopped on my back on the bed.

"Hope you're ok." I said holding my necklace

I suddenly dozzed off hoping that she will be ok.

**GAR'S POV**

Tuffnut led me through Berk, my eyes constantly fliting from one building or person to another. Tuffnut explained best he could how the daily life of the village worked, but he was rather crude about it.

I stopped dead, almost forgeting all about her. "Hey Toughnut, I'll be right back. I uh, gotta go blow something up," I said lamely.

"Oh, can I come!?" Tuffnut asked excitedly.

"NO!" I yelled quickly. Tuffnut looked dissapointed. "But..." I said, graping mentally for a plausable excuse. "I'll bring you back some fragments!" I said, which resulted in a big smile from the blonde.

"Cool. Bring one for my sister too!" he yelled behind him, running off.

I wiped a bead of sweat from my tan brow. _That was close. I hope she's okay, _I thought worriedly.

I quickly ran off in the other direction running into another skinny blonde viking. She was decent looking, but she didn't look like my type. She stopped me. "Whoa there boy, where do you think your going. As a matter of fact," she said, looking me over. "who are you?" She asked, twirling a big double-axe near my throat. I gulped.

But then anger boiled up inside me. Who was she to be asking me all these questions?" I should ask you the same thing, miss...?" I left the question open.

"Answer my questions first, then I will gladly answer yours." she said, grinning making me gulp once more. She had a pretty scary smile. I straightened, making her back off with the axe as she had it very close to my throat.

"My name is Hrothgar, but you can call me Gar. As for where I'm going, I need to go to a large canyon-like valley deep in the woods. Someone I care about very deeply is there and I need to get to her. Can you take me there quickly?" I pleaded with the blonde viking.

Her eyes sparkled with recognition. "Wow, deja vu." she mumbled. "Sure kid, I'll take ya there," she smiled sweetly, her battleaxe once more on her shoulder.

"Thank you so much miss..."

"Astrid. My name is Astrid."

After a long walk through the woods, I began to hear a familiar call. As far as I could tell, Astrid hadn't heard it. I didn't know what to make of the viking teen. She seemed pretty straightforward, and rather combat experianced. She told me of her dragon, and her boyfriend, never giving me a name though.

After another couple of minutes, a very loud familiar sound erupted from the woods. Astrid quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me behind her. "Stay behind me," she said.

I laughed. "Nah girl, don't worry about it." I put my hands up to my mouth and let out a high pitched wail. It apperantly hurt Astrid's ears, but once I was done, I moved one of my hands to my ear, and listened.

After a while, a response came, identacle to my call. I grinned. "C'mon. She's this way." I said, running in that direction.

"Wait!" she yelled as she ran after me, barely able to keep up with my swift and nimble feet.

Once I was standing on the ledge of the gorge, I grinned looking down at the object of my search.

Lying at the bottom of the gorge, lay a long white snake-like creature. She appeared to have a pointed arrow at her tail tip, and spikes lining up her back. Her head was also arrow shaped. Her blue eyes sparkled in the light.

My grin quickly went away as i saw the long gash on her flank, her sides heaving. Astrid ran up, looked down, looked at my face of horror, and said, "I'll go get Hiccup," before running off.

I ran down the gorge quickly grabbed her face and held her close, tears welling up in my eyes. After a minute, a loud roar could be heard in the distance.

"It can't be," both me and the dragon uttered at the same time. But in a moment, we saw that indeed, it was. The Midnight Chaser. A long sleek black dragon flew down and landed, a saddle on his back. But what surpried me more was who was riding it.

"H-H-H-Hiccup..." I stuttered. The black dragon looked quizically at me. "What are you doing riding the Midnight Hunter?"

Hiccup looked confused. "Midnight Hunter? What's that?"

I pointed.

"Toothless?" Astrid said exasperated. "Toothless is a Night Fury," she said in a very matter-of-factly manner.

"No, that dragon... Never mind, just help Byzil, please," I pleaded.

"Who's Byzil?" They both asked.

I gripped my dragon tighter. "That would be me," she said.

Both of the viking's jaws dropped. "Did that dragon just talk?"

"Yes! Now help her!" I said, trying despratly to stem the crimson liquid pouring out of my dragon. Both of the vikings kicked it into gear and soon had her patched up.

"Thank you," she whispered, before closing her eyes and her breathing became slow and even.

I turned. "Thank you so much you two," I said, wrapping the two in a hug. They stood stiffly for a while, before slowly and hesitantly hugged me back.

I pulled away from the two. "Thank you two so much," I grinned at them.

"Think nothing of it, it's just what we do. We help Dragons." Hiccup said modestly.

My eyes lit up. "Oh, you too?"

"Yea, what do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"Nothing. I'll just let Jesse explain it to you later." I said with the wave of my hand.

"Okay, sure. But earlier, you called Toothless something. A Midnight Stalker? Is that right?" Hiccup said.

"No, he's a Midnight Hunter."

"No he's not. He's a Night Fury. I don't know what a Midnight Hunter is, but he's not Toothless," Astrid argued.

I laughed at their ignroance. "No, no. Trust me. I've seen a true Night Fury. And Toothless, did I get that right?" Hiccup nodded his head. "Is nowhere near as weak as them. And believe me," I was walking up to Toothless as I spoke. "the Midnight Hunter is the most powerful dragon in the world." I petted Toothless' nose. "I never thought I'd get to see him."

"Wait, him? The? You mean, there's only one?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep, just as there's only one Dawn Chaser," I explained, guestruring toward Byzil who was now sleeping peacefuly, her wound freshly bandaged.

"So Byzil is just a Dwan Chaser?"

"Yes, that's right." I spoke softly to Toothless in his native tounge. He whispered back. I chuckled. "Seems he thinks highly of you Hiccup."

"You can speak to the dragon?" Astrid gasped. "Fishlegs is gonna have a yak."

"Yep, and he doesn't think your too bad too Astrid." I continued to converse with the dragon. "Oh really? Nice." So you and Astid huh?" I said, looking at Hiccup. The skinny viking blushed.

"So can the Midnight Hunter talk too?"

"No, but he can in a bit. I tought Byzil how to speak after Jesse tought me."

Now Hiccup looked really confused. "Where did you come from exactly? Who are your parents?"

My face turned somber. "I have no parents. I was abandoned as a baby. If Byzil hadn't found me..." I trailed off. "She raised me." I said after a while. "Tought me the ways of the dragons. She tought me their language. Explained their history. Explained why there was only one Midnight Hunter and Dawn Chaser. Once Byzil wakes," I chuckled. "Good luck keeping Onyx there away from her."

"Who?" Astrid asked.

"Oh my bad, you see, every Dawn Chaser's name is Byzil, just as every Midnight Hunter's name is Onyx. Named after the black stone."

"But I thought you said there was only one of each," Astrid said.

"Oh Hiccup, I'm sorry. But there can only be one. Once the Midnight Hunter and Dawn Chaser mate, she lays two eggs. One white and one black. And once those hatch, both dragons die."


End file.
